


Potter Or Malfoy?

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Malfoy is talking to himself and Potter overhears. What is the topic of interest?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a short story...I said "Intended" it may or may not be.  
> Dedicated to my Drarry FB fanfiction and fanart group.

Another year at Hogwarts while between handling the dark lord. Malfoy with his gang and the overloaded drama from his friends plus those peers around him. Harry decided to sneak away for some quiet private time to think more. He felt like everyone had been wanting him to do this and that to live up to the prophecy. He wanted to live his life his way not to be a golden boy taking down some nose-less demon. Walking down the forbidden corridors leading to abandoned classrooms. Harry comes across a voice he knows all too well and sighs. "Potter" shaking his head he hoped to have avoided everyone including Malfoy of all people. "No, Malfoy" Harry stops and looks around confused until he listens in a bit more curiosity.

"Harry Malfoy or Draco Potter" Harry heard Malfoy say around the corner and blinks in surprise. 'Wait, what? Did he just say what...did he just...' Harry wasn't sure if he heard correctly and didn't know why he decided to round the corner. "Draco Potter sounds much better, if I do say so myself" Harry spoke seeing Draco turning red. "How much of that did you hear?" Harry pretends to ignore him as he walks the other way "Or you and I could be Malfoy-Potter. But I think we should plan this once we start dating." "Are you asking me out, Potter?" "I don't know Mr. Mafloy-Potter, am I?" Harry grins looking back giving Malfoy a quick wink. Right before heading back upstairs leaving Malfoy to ponder the event just now.

Harry made it up past the stairs into the hallway consumed with students. Either students were passing or going to their assigned classrooms. Ron was snogging with Lavender. Hermione was asking Professor Snape some potions questions. Hermione talking to Snape on her own time? That was rather odd enough there. Ginny was flirting with Blaise and talking to Pansy who hadn't even noticed him yet or didn't care. For the next few days, Harry ignored those around him. He was thinking Malfoy would've talked to him more since the incident. That was until he went back down to the same hallway before with his invisibility cloak on. Taking notice that Malfoy was leaning against the wall seeming impatient. Impatient about what though? Harry waited his long and boring time out while seeing what Malfoy was up to. Three hours passed yet Malfoy didn't meet up with anyone while waiting.

Malfoy began contemplating to himself "Did Potter really mean what he said? Was he just toying with me? He had to be, there is no other reason why he would do that. Or say that for that matter." Draco said getting up brushing himself off while making sure his hair was in place. He (Malfoy) decided to go back up to the top of the school where the other students resided. Once alone Harry removed his invisibility cloak. "Does he think I was lying about that? Just to tease him?" Harry's eyes revealed something a bit...well mischievous in them about what he was about to do next. The question remained: What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back through and made some edits to this.

Malfoy was talking with Pansy not explaining what had just happened. Saying something like that would only cause complications and then she would ask why he was talking in that way, to begin with. The topic was over what to do with the weekend nearing in three days and if they should get out of the castle for some air during that time. Ron walked by with Lavender holding hands yet Draco didn't comment snarky or at all. He focused on his attention on the person coming up from the stairway he had just moments before. Pansy followed Draco's eyesight and stood her ground seeing as Potter looked to be set determined on something dealing with Draco.

Not saying a single word Harry walked straight up to Malfoy pinning him against the wall he was near. This caught everyone's attention, they were always the center of attention when they were in the same room. Harry slid a hand behind Draco's head feeling how soft his (Draco) hair was. His other hand slid to his waist (Draco's) while pulling the other slightly away from the back of the wall. "Still think I'm toying with you?" Harry said gathering up every bit of nerve he had to kiss Draco in front of the entire school. Or at least most of it. Involving bother sides of their groups and even some teachers.

Harry closed his eyes once Draco gave into the kiss placing his hands under Harry's cloak on his sides. He had expected Draco to resist him, Malfoys had a lot of pride. Once the kiss was over a moment too soon for either of the boys, Harry backed up smirking. "See you later, Malfoy" he winked walking off while Professor Snape was trying to yell at him to come back. However, Hermione seemed to be trying to get Professor Snape not to take points away and both sides were involved. Professor Snape went back to his office and Hermione disappeared leaving things be. Ron had passed out when the other two kissed leaving Lavender to shake her head. "Really my little lion cub, you should've seen that coming from day one" she sighs waiting for him to wake up.

"Well that was unexpecting, wonder why he did that. Draco?" Pansy began but Draco was already out of the hallway, embarrassment on his face. He had to go back to his dorm unable to look his other classmates in the eyes. Once in his room he locked his door magically and stayed in there not wanting to come out. McGonagall noticed the entire thing and went to talk to Harry about his actions though he seemed to have disappeared from where he had headed. Luckily he brought his invisibility cloak to stay hidden in plain sight watching the reactions of everyone. As odd as it seemed, no too many looked...well they didn't seem to care or hate or laugh at what just happened. More stunned. Then again who would've thought this would have ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if I should continue what's on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Comment somewhere? I left a cliffhanger on purpose. lol.


End file.
